Friends of the Frost
by Amira Reidroc
Summary: Diana is a normal girl, with normal problems, and a normal life. And then, a blue eyed, brown haired boy turns up around her small town. His lack of shoes and winter clothing throw her for a loop, but in her eagerness to help her new friend Jack Freeze, both Jack and Diana discover something more. Jack Frost/OC (picture belongs to Milady666 on DA)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so "Rise of the Guardians" comes out in theaters next week, and I've fallen into the Jack Frost fangirl-ism. So I wanted to write my own little story, may or may not be continued, it depends on reviews. I'm not entirely sure when this takes place, I'll probably come back and let y'all know once I've seen the movie. I haven't been able to find a lot of info on said movie or Jack either, and the movie will have it's own spin on the tale. So I'm just going off what I know. Don't hate!**

**Just enjoy it! Don't flame please, if you don't like it don't review it.**

**So the first chapter skips time really quick, it was my "pilot" chapter to see how well it was received and I keep getting emails about this story so I'm running with it. (: **

**We're starting with Jack's POV! **

**And, Jack just strikes me as the suave type, considering he is pretty old and all that.**

**And he's SO CUTE. Omg.**

* * *

There I was, minding my own business, flying through the winter sky without a care in the world, when I spotted a young girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, sitting on a bench by herself drawing away at something. I paused in mid-air, wondering what exactly she was drawing. So I flew down and landed a few steps behind her. I casually slung my staff over my shoulder and walked up to look over her shoulder, because after all, no human could see me.

It was a picture of the woods in front of her, and it had snowed last night so the snow on the ground and on the trees made the scene look rather beautiful. She was so focused on her work, and I took a moment to look her over as well. She was bundled up in a dark blue coat with a red scarf, and her light brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her bangs falling gently into her green eyes as they flitted from her work to the woods. She wasn't wearing gloves, although a black pair laid on the messenger bag next her. She was wearing jeans and dark blue snow boots as well. For a human, she was relatively pretty.

"Very nice…" I muttered, approvingly, about to walk away when she squeaked loudly and spun around, her eyes meeting mine instantly.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she said loudly, her cheeks turning red. "You scared me!" I was speechless.

_She could see me?_

"Uh…." I looked around, to make sure she was talking to me.

"Um, hello? Are you going to say something?" she asked huffily, and I laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, um…" she didn't seem to think I looked weird…she was acting like I was a regular guy… "Sorry. I happened to be…walking by and I couldn't help but notice how awesome your picture was." She smiled shyly.

"You really think so?" she asked quietly, and I smiled a bit more.

"I do. Not many people can make a picture look like real life."

"I was just practicing…" she cast her eyes down, and since she hadn't said anything relating to my staff or lack of shoes or white hair, I decided I would take a chance with this mortal and just talk, because let's be honest: North, the Easter Kangaroo, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman aren't the best folks to hit up and have a normal conversation.

"Do you mind if I sit and watch?" I asked, and her eyes came up to meet mine, sparkling.

"Not at all! Here, let me move my bag…" as she moved her bag to the ground next to her, I walked around and sat down beside her, leaning back into the bench. Her cheeks had become rather rosy, but then she silently returned to her work. After ten minutes or so of silence, she put her pencil down for a moment and looked at me.

"What's your name?" Her eyes were really pretty.

"I'm Jack. Jack…Freeze." Oh yeah, because THAT didn't give anything away. She smiled.

"I'm Diana. Diana Snipe." She held her hand out for me to shake. I gently took her hand in mine and shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you Jack."

"Nice to meet you too." I said quietly as she returned to her drawing.

"Do you live around here?" she asked, not looking up.

"For right now, I'm kind of a drifter." I said casually.

"Do you live with your parents?"

"Nah…my parents died a long time ago." Her pencil stopped momentarily.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's alright," I said, stretching my arms, looking up at the sun. "Like I said, it's been a long time."

"Still…"

"It's fine. It really is."

"Well, what do you do, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you in school? Do you have a job here?"

"Yeah, I have a job here. School's not really my thing. I love snow days, though." I said, and she looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"I love snow days too!" she giggled, "I actually prefer winter, I think it's the most beautiful and quiet time of the year…" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it always snows here, so whenever late October, early November rolls around and the cold winds start to blow, there's a certain chill in the air that makes your cheeks red and your windows freeze up. I love seeing frost on the lawn in the morning, and watching snow fall is one of my favorite things to do. You can go running when it's cold and go back home and enjoy a wonderfully warm bath and a cup of hot chocolate. And then the landscape transforms overnight when it snows, and-what's that look?" her face had turned red again, and I guess I had been staring at her. Everything _I _loved about winter, _she_ loved about winter.

"Was I staring at you?" I asked innocently, and her face went a shade darker.

"I think you were." She said meekly.

"I apologize," I said insincerely, not sorry at all, "It's just been a while since I've met someone else who likes all the things about winter that I like about it as well."

"Winter is your favorite season too?" I grinned.

"Most definitely."

"Jack? Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you wearing shoes? It's really cold out here. You could get frost bite."

I think my mind dead panned at that.

"Uh….I lost them in a bet."

"You lost your shoes in a bet."

"That's right."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Diana, my dear, I'm never cold."

"Never?!"

"Nope."

And so we continued talking for a long while, and I was very much enjoying her company. I had even decided to let it snow a little just to see her eyes light up as the snow fell all around us. However, as the sun began to go down, she packed her bag up, put her gloves on, and stood up, looking at me with a smile.

"Well Jack, I'm really glad you decided to stop and talk with me." I stood up as well, and I noticed I was a good five inches taller than her. "But I'm afraid it's getting late and I have to go home…"

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I offered, surprising myself. "You shouldn't walk home alone in the dark." She smiled shyly.

"I'd like that."

"Well lead the way." I said, still grasping my staff in one hand as I followed her down the street.

It was peacefully quiet as we walked, not saying anything. Diana was quite shy, but she had a good heart. After twenty minutes or so we made it to a modest home, and she turned to look at me by the mailbox.

"Well, this is it." She said, clutching her bag tightly. She bit her lip and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" I took a step closer, concerned, and she looked up again, our eyes locking.

"Do…do you want to hang out again sometime?" she asked quickly, her breath materializing in front of her. I smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose I can swing by and see you again. I'll be in town a bit longer, just want to meet at the bench tomorrow?" The smile that came to her face was priceless in the sheer joy it revealed.

"I'd really like that Jack. I'll see you then." She hesitated a moment, bit her lip again, and then turned and ran towards her house. She stopped at the front door to look back at me and wave, and I waved back. As she went inside, I jumped and flew high into the sky, deciding we'd have a snow day tomorrow…

I really liked this girl, even if she was a mortal.

* * *

So days turned into weeks and weeks turned into nearly two months and I got to know Diana very well. She was eighteen years old, a senior in high school waiting to graduate, she loved art and winter and horses, and was really just the regular teenage girl. Yet something was different about her, and I couldn't put my finger on it. So I stayed in her small town, perplexed and confused by this mortal that could see me.

Today, we weren't sitting on the bench, but we were walking through the woods, enjoying the snow covered landscape. We had walked for a while when she suddenly stopped, her head down and her hands clasped together. I stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Her brilliant green eyes met my ice blue ones instantly.

"Are you Jack Frost?" she whispered. I blinked, and turned around to face her. "Like, _the_ Jack Frost?" Her cheeks were red, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or embarrassed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked calmly. So far she hadn't given me any indication that she thought I was…well, who I was.

"You wear no shoes, even though it's below freezing and you don't get frostbite. Your eyes-" she stammered a bit, her face going redder, "are the color of ice, your skin is always cold to the touch and your hair…when I first met you, you looked like a regular boy, with freckles and brown hair and a kind smile. But as we've spent more time together, your hair turned white and your skin went from normal to a whitish blue….and I've noticed the weather when you've been around, it always changes." I sighed and took a few steps closer to her. I was so close I could feel her heat radiating off of her.

"Would you be afraid if I _was_ Jack Frost?" I asked her quietly.

"Do I need to be?" she whispered back. I smiled gently at her, and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"No. You have no reason to fear me." I said quietly. And suddenly, her eyes welled up as if she was about to cry. "What's wrong?!"

"Just…just a second..." she lowered her head, quickly wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then looked back up at me. Then without warning, she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down for a kiss. I was shocked; it felt like fire had erupted through my body as she kissed me deeply, and I closed my eyes as I kissed her back. It was over as soon as it began though, and she pulled away, her face a dark crimson.

"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered, and then she ran off, leaving me standing there, alone, completely in shock.

* * *

_Please review and subscribe! If you liked it and want a continuation please let me know! Or if you want more in depth character development let me know that too, this is just a really short story that gets straight to the point haha. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this story got more followers and reviews then my other two stories have in a month. xD Y'all are just lucky I already beat Assassin's Creed III.**

**That's ok though, the other two aren't about something as popular as Jack Frost.**

**I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it buuuuuuuuuuuuut I feel like I must, because your reviews and favs and follows made me smile! (: **

**So basically, since it's been introduced now, I can take the story on a twist~! BAHAHAHA-cough-I mean, please enjoy. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Also: Diana's description of Jack IS NOT ACCURATE ON PURPOSE. It's how SHE sees him, at first. (; Just as a regular, human boy with an odd sense of fashion. lol**

**...Also, There are a few sections where Diana is either thinking really fast or talking really fast and the text is supposed to be all together, not broken, like in the first sentence of this chapter. I tried fixing it but fanfiction won't let me. ): sad face is sad.**

**So just ignore those few typos. If you find any let me know!**

* * *

_Diana's POV_

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODIJUSTKI SSEDJACK. I. KISSED. JACK._ My mind was racing as I ran away from the stunned, blue eyed white haired boy. I couldn't believe it. What the hell had gotten into me?! _Oh wait, maybe it has something to do with him being so ridiculously charming and cute andandand being THE Jack Frost and just AUGH!_ I felt a few stray tears run down my face as I ran, not really knowing where to go just wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. I wasn't afraid of him, I knew him too well and had spent too much time with him for that. I was afraid of my feelings for him.

He was, well, immortal and a sprite and the epitome of winter. I was just a regular teenage girl…what had made me so special? My mind drifted back to when I had first him for the answer…

_[ cue flashbacks ]_

_[ complete with fanfare and trumpets :D ]_

**[ TWO MONTHS PRIOR ]**

"Well Jack, I'm really glad you decided to stop and talk with me." I stood up, having packed my bag and put my gloves back on. "But I'm afraid it's getting late and I have to go home…"

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered, and I felt my stomach flutter. "You shouldn't walk home alone in the dark." His eyes, the color of ice, seemed to stare right through me as I smiled shyly at him.

"I'd like that."

"Well lead the way." He said, a smirk gracing his features. I nodded and turned to head towards my house, Jack walking beside me. I kept one hand in my pocket and the other on the strap of my bag as we walked, and I took the opportunity to look him over quickly.

Jack dressed oddly for such cold weather; having told me had lost his shoes in a bet. I didn't quite believe him, but there wasn't much I could do about it. He wore a dark blue hoodie, and faded tan pants that were frayed near his calves; they were laced up with leather to keep the shreds from flying everywhere. He carried a rather large wooden stick that was curved on one end and that he hadn't let go of the whole time we had been together. His hair was wispy and windblown, and dark brown. His eyes, the color of ice, was what made him stand out most to me, the way he looked at me seemed to read deep into my very soul; yet his eyes were playful as well, accenting the faded freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

It was peacefully quiet as we walked, not saying anything. Jack was super nice…and super _cute._ I couldn't believe that a boy as cute as Jack was actually walking with me, and we had had a wonderful conversation about nothing and everything. Before I wanted it to end, we reached my house. I glanced at the windows of my home, where I knew it was warm and dinner was waiting for me. I sighed, and turned to look at him. He had that same crooked smile on his face, making my heart jump a little. I hesitated.

"Well, this is it." I said, clutching my bag tightly. I bit my lip, and tucked some hair behind my ear out of my face.

"What is it?" Jack asked quietly, taking a step closer, making my face burn some more. Our eyes locked and I took a chance.

"Do…do you want to hang out again sometime?" I asked more quickly than I had hoped, my breath materializing in front of me. Jack smirked at me, and I waited…

"Yeah, I suppose I can swing by and see you again. I'll be in town a bit longer, just want to meet at the bench tomorrow?" I couldn't help but grin as though it was already Christmas morning.

"I'd really like that Jack. I'll see you then." I hesitated a moment, bit my lip again, debated kissing him on the cheek goodbye, decided against it, and then turned and ran towards my house. I stopped at the front door to look back at the brown haired blue eyed boy and wave, and he waved back. I went inside, quickly shutting the door behind me, and leaning against it as I closed my eyes.

_Jack was real_. _**And I was going to get to see him again.**_ My inner fangirl squealed in my head as a huge smile spread across my face, and I skipped into the kitchen to see my parents and little sister already sitting at the table.

"I'm guessing you had a good day judging by your smile." My dad said, looking up from his plate. I slung my bag over my chair to join them for dinner.

"I did, actually, have a _very_ good afternoon."

**[ the next day ]**

It had been a snow day. Oh my gosh yay. My surprise that I had slept until noon quickly wore off as I threw on warm clothes, grabbed my camera and sketch pad, a few snacks and two bottles of water before bolting off towards the woods near my home. The woods were about one hundred acres of undeveloped land, sitting on the edge of a state park.

SO NATURALLY I was off gallivanting through the snow covered woods, taking pictures of anything and everything I could, for a couple of hours before I realized something.

_I was supposed to meet Jack by the bench soon._ We hadn't specified a time, but I guessed it was probably about the time he had happened by yesterday. I checked my phone, it was about 3:30 pm. Not wanting the beautiful blue eyed boy to think I had forgotten, I started back towards the bench as quickly as I could, but it was slow going in the three feet of snow.

I made it to the bench, and I was out completely out of breath. I checked my phone; 4:12. I looked around; no sign of him. I sat down on the bench, still trying to catch my breath. _Maybe he had already waited and left…?_ My mind went to the worst possible scenario; that I had simply dreamed him up and he didn't really exist. About ten minutes of horrible scenarios playing through my head later, I had about given up on him completely. He had scared me yesterday around 3:30, so it was very possible for him to have come and gone….or not be real….I lowered my head, trying hard to not let tears come after such a good day.

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten to show up." My head shot up, and right in front of me was Jack. Wearing the same thing he had been yesterday, still no shoes, still with the weird stick, but his eyes…omg. **[ insert mandatory fan girl swoon = HERE ]**

"J-Jack…" I managed to spit out, my face burning. He cocked his head to one side, grinning.

"Diana." He responded. I stood up, looking up at him. He was about five inches taller than me, which definitely helped his hotness.

"I'msosorryIwaslateIwasoutinthe woodstakingpicturesandIgotsi detrackedand-" I was cut short by Jack placing a finger to my lips.

"Shh." He whispered, and I felt my face turn dark red. "It's alright. I'm glad you were out enjoying the weather instead of sitting inside doing nothing." He lowered his hand, but for a moment I thought he had stolen my ability to speak coherently.

"A-are you sure?" I asked meekly, and he laughed out loud. When he stopped laughing, his eyes met mine, twinkling with amusement.

"I'm positive." He said gently, and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies again. "Let's go for a walk." He said, motioning down the street with his stick. I smiled.

"O-ok…" I said quietly, and he half bowed, indicating that I should lead the way. I giggled at his gentleman-ly gesture, but turned and began walking along the sidewalk with him.

"So um…what did you do today?" I asked quietly. I couldn't help but be shy. I was not accustomed to boys paying attention to me. Let alone attractive ones.

"Who me?" Jack asked innocently, casting me a look of pure innocence. "Well I blew some snow around, shoveled some snow here and there…had a few snowball fights…"

"So did you use a leaf blower to blow the snow around?" Jack smirked.

"You can say that."

"Why so secretive?" Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

"If I wasn't so secretive, you wouldn't want to ask so many questions." He said matter of factly. I felt my face burn.

"Alright then." I kept my expression blank and my eyes fixated on the snow covered sidewalk in front of me as Jack leaned in closer, and it seemed like his eyes were trying to penetrate my very soul.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he teased, and I allowed myself to glance at him; bad idea. _WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE? _His eyes were so intensely blue it was insane; and the way his hair fell into his face-

"It doesn't matter what it means." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him, causing him to cock his head slightly and grin more.

"Sure it doesn't."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him. My efforts were thwarted when I realized he wasn't walking beside me anymore. I stopped, looked around and saw him behind me, holding a perfectly shaped snowball and looking very, very thoughtful. His gaze went from the snowball, to me, and back to the snowball. Then he looked at me again, one eyebrow raised as a mischievous grin crept across his face.

"You wouldn't." He pretended to think about it, tossing the ball up in the air like a baseball and catching it again.

"Oh? And why not?" he challenged, the grin on his face getting bigger. My shoulders dropped as I rolled my eyes at him. I let my bag drop to the ground.

"Again. You wouldn't dare throw a snowball at a girl." I was hit flat in the face with said snowball in response. I stumbled back a little, brushing the snow off my face furiously as Jack stood there grinning in front of me,

"Oh you've asked for it now." I said, bending down to make my own snowball.

"Have I now?"

"Yes SIR!" I yelled triumphantly as I threw a fast one, hitting him dead in the chest. As he brushed the snow off his chest, our eyes locked…and his narrowed.

"This means war, you know that right?" he asked casually.

"It does?" I asked meekly. He grinned, and before I knew it I was having snow flung at me in no kind of orderly manner. I screamed with delight and ran to hide behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me!" Jack called, and I heard him walking towards my hiding spot so I began to scoop up snow into a few snowballs as a line of defense. I shivered nervously as I waited for him to pop around the corner of the tree and scare me.

"AH!" Jack yelled, coming out of nowhere on my left, his face inches from mine.

"AHHH!" I screamed in both delight and fear as he did so, and on instinct shoved the snowballs straight in his face and I turned tail and ran.

"Get back here!" Jack yelled, chasing me, and I just laughed at him.

"Catch me if you caaan!" I called, grabbing my bag and running as best I could through the snow.

"Don't you worry!" Jack yelled, and this continued on for a good while until the sun had set and the street lights had turned on. Jack and I were still chasing each other around, throwing snowballs at each other and just having a great time when my cell phone started ringing from my bag.

"Oh dear." I dropped the snowball I was about to shove down Jack's hoodie, and immediately fished out my cell from my discarded bag and answered it. "Hi mom…yeah, I'm fine. I was playing with a friend of mine in the snow and I lost track of time…" Jack's eyes followed me as I paced; we had made it back to the bench and had made a battleground around it. "Yeah I'm by the park bench, just down the street. Could you come get me? I just realized how cold and wet I was haha." I laughed nervously, realizing my pants had been soaked through and that I was, in fact, freezing. The water had seeped down to my socks and so my feet were cold too, and I had been having so much fun I hadn't noticed. "Ok, I'll see you in a minute. Love you, bye." I hung up, sighing. I turned my head to look at Jack, and blushed when I realized his eyes hadn't left me once.

"I guess you have to go home now." He said dully.

"Yeah…chances are the snow will be melted enough tomorrow that school will be in session." I replied, and he sighed.

"That's no fun."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying? It's awful cold out. And you still don't have any shoes. Or gloves!" Jack didn't say anything immediately, but he smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. I had managed to go quite some time without that happening in all the fun and excitement, but DANGGIT. JACK.

"Don't worry about me. I'm well taken care of." I bit my lip as I saw the headlights of my parent's car pull up.

"Are you sure?" I reached out and touched his hand, and he backed up almost immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I whispered, and Jack's eyes clouded over. Then he reached out and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Even though his hand was freezing cold, I think my heart stopped momentarily.

"I appreciate your concern." He said quietly, his eyes downcast, "I really do. Honestly. But don't worry about me. I've been on my own for a while. I can take care of myself. Go home and get warmed up, Diana." The way he said my name made me blush.

"I had a lot of fun today, Jack." I said quietly, and he squeezed my hand again before letting go. He smiled gently.

"I did too."

"I'll see you around then?" I asked hopefully, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I'll swing by your house sometime. Sound good?" I smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds good." The perfect moment was ruined by the horn of my parents car. "I have to go. I'll see you later." I took a few steps back, not wanting to leave.

"See you later Diana." He said, his stick resting on his shoulder as he waved at me to go, and I turned and ran to the car, jumping in the passenger seat. The snow on the roads had melted away mostly, and my mom looked at me as I closed the car door.

"What were you doing standing there so long?"

"I was saying good bye to my new friend Jack." I said, confused.

"I couldn't see anyone but you." My mom said, also confused. I turned to look back at where Jack had been standing, and he was gone.

"That's…weird, he was standing right there." I said quietly.

"It's dark, maybe I just couldn't see him." Mom said, turning the car towards home as snowflakes began to fall.

"Maybe…"

* * *

_Haha, Jack's "This means war" phrase is funny because Chris Pine does his voice and played in "This Means War". Haha._

_Lame. I know._

_But still funny. xD_

_You know, it's so funny, because I LOVE writing about Jack. He is such a FUN character to write about. I am in such a good mood from writing about him I can't help but giggle myself._

_Curse you, super cute animated character. _

_Review, favorite, follow! I hope you enjoyed it! We'll continue down memory lane in the next chapter! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**I'm trying to establish Jack's and Diana's friendship. After all, Jack is perpetually 18. And super cute. I can't get over how cute he is. Show of hands for those who agree?**

**And I hate real life for not having beautiful blue eyed white haired boys that are absolutely perfect like him.**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy this fanfiction, I aim to please! (:**

* * *

**[ back to present day – still Diana's POV ]**

I continued to run, but I had hardly gone maybe fifty yards before Jack had _flown_ in front of me. I skidded to a halt, my breathing somewhat ragged. Jack didn't look very happy. At all. He didn't say anything as he gripped his staff and hit the ground with it, causing ice to shoot from its contact point, and I realized he had frozen my feet to the ground so I couldn't run anymore. It hadn't quite occurred to me until that moment that he really did have powers he could use.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked, warily eyeing him. He sighed deeply, shaking his head, walking up to me as he did so.

"Alright, first-" his face was inches from mine, his eyes locking with mine. "You can't just kiss a guy and then run away." I felt the heat in my face rise. "Second, I'm not even sure how you can see me, especially when at first I looked normal to you. No mortal has been able to see me, like EVER."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked quietly.

"EVERYTHING!" Jack yelled, making me flinch. "I'm _Jack Frost_, I've been 18 for over three hundred years! And before I met you I hadn't been able to just…be normal, I guess, in a really long time."

"That leads me to ask, if you're _the_ Jack Frost, why in hell have you been hanging out with _me_, of all people, for the past two months?" I asked tearfully, not wanting to know the answer. Jack ran his hand through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know, at first I was intrigued, and then I was having a lot of fun, and then…" he turned, his back facing me, "I guess I started to like you more then I should have…" he finished quietly.

* * *

**[ rewind: a week after Jack and Diana's snowball fight: Jack's POV ]**

I had left Diana's town to go spread some more wintry cheer everywhere else, but at the end of the week I had somehow found myself back in front of her house. I had actually meant to not come back, but here I was. Staring at her front door; if anyone else could see me I'd probably look like an idiot. It was late, probably around 10 or 11 pm, so it was pretty dark out. All the snow from my snow day last week had melted away, so I twirled my staff and summoned a light snow to fall for the evening.

I took a deep breath, and jumped up to fly around her house, trying to find her bedroom window. Her house backed up right to the woods she liked so much, but I found a window whose blinds were still open and I peeked inside. I saw her bag sitting on the chair of a desk; must be her bedroom. I heard voices, hers and another I didn't recognize, and I flew out of sight, not wanting to make Diana freak out if she saw me floating by her window.

"So are you going to spend any more time with your boyfriend?" I heard an older woman ask, followed quickly with an exasperated sigh from Diana.

"Mom he's NOT my boyfriend, he's just a really sweet, charming, handsome boy I met last week." I smiled at Diana's accurate description of me. Not that I was full of myself or anything. "But I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from him all week." She sounded really disappointed about that, and it made me feel bad for having left town. "I know he's not in school and he works, so I don't know…"

"Well maybe he'll turn up soon. Just have a good night's sleep, ok dear?" I felt my heart tug at the sound of her and her mom saying goodnight to each other. _Whatever, it's whatever. You got over that a long time ago, Jack_. I told myself, forcing myself to ignore long forgotten memories.

**[ next night: Diana's POV ]**

I had my iPod headphones in, blaring some country music to try to help my depressed mood, walking towards the downtown part of town. Not a lot was there, but I wanted a change from my bench and the woods to get my mind off of Jack. I knew a week wasn't a long time, but I hadn't seen or heard from him AT ALL. I can't believe we hadn't exchanged numbers…

So it was Friday night, and here I was, walking around downtown all by my lonesome. My friends had invited me to a birthday party, which I had told my parents I was going to. Yet I knew my mood wasn't going to help the party any, and no one would sympathize if I told them about Jack. I was the loner in our group; all of my friends had someone to go to the party with. Then, after my friend texted me saying there was alcohol there, it was definitely not a good idea to go. Sad me + alcohol = crying, slutty me. So I found myself wandering around downtown. I was looking in the window of an antique shop when I realized I wasn't the only one window shopping.

"Jack!" I said excitedly, quickly taking my headphones off and turning the iPod off, shoving it into my pockets. There he was, I don't know where he had come from or why I hadn't seen him but he was there. Still wearing the same thing, still no shoes, no gloves, and leaning on his stick and looking at me with an amused expression.

"Hey Diana." He said, and I was about to gush to him when I realized that'd probably be a bad idea. So I coughed, regained my composure, and stayed calm.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you again…" I said, trying to not sound sad. Jack sighed, his gaze unwavering as he looked at me.

"I had to leave town for work." He said, "But something brought me back here."

"Was it your shoes?" Jack looked like he was a rabbit caught in a trap with that one. "Going to try to win them back?"

"Uh yeah," he coughed, standing up straight and looking around at nothing in particular. "That's…why I'm downtown, trying to find this guy that took off with my shoes." I caught his eye as he was trying to convince me that was his story.

"Uh-huh. Let's go buy you some shoes." I grabbed his hand and began dragging him off toward a department store.

"Um that's not really necessary-"

"You are going to get frostbitten if you don't put some shoes on."

"I'm ok, really-" I stopped and glared at him. He still had his stick, and the look on his face was so innocent I couldn't be mad. I sighed.

"Well next time I see you, if you don't have shoes, I'm giving you a pair. Ok?" Jack smiled at me.

"Deal." He removed his hand from mine, but we continued walking, gazing through the windows of the small shops and admiring what was on display.

"Diana," he looked at me, and I gazed up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well sure. What is it?" Jack hesitated a moment.

"This might sound weird…but do I look…well…normal?" I stared at him, confused.

"Well, aside from your lack of shoes, gloves, any kind of proper winter clothing really, and the stick you insist on carrying with you-"

"It's a staff." He corrected, and I waved it off.

"Staff, whatever, you look like a regular, brown haired, freckle-faced, blue eyed bea-boy. Boy. Yeah." I had almost called him beautiful. "You look pretty normal to me."

"Alright well here's another question…" he said, and we continued walking, "Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Like…_the_ Jack Frost? Old Man Winter?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Yes, _the_ Jack Frost." I thought about it a moment as I looked up at the sky to see snow start to fall. I smiled as the chill in the air nipped at my face.

"Yeah…" I said, nodding my head, "I believe in Jack Frost. Do you? Kind of an odd thing to ask." I said quietly, staring up at the gorgeous boy walking next to me.

"I'd have to say I'm a firm believer in Jack Frost." He said casually, swinging his stick around, causing the swirls of snow to scatter in front of us.

"So…you have any plans tonight?" I asked shyly, and Jack rested his stick against his shoulder as he looked at me.

"Not really…"

"Where are you staying? Is it someplace warm?"

"Why do you assume I'm homeless?!"

"You haven't exactly given me a reason to believe you're not." I said indignantly. Jack's face had reddened slightly, but seeing the look on my face he sighed.

"Well let's say I don't have a place to stay, what exactly would you do?" he challenged.

"I'd sneak you into my house." Jack's face froze, and then a mischievous look appeared in his eyes.

"I like it. You're willing to risk your neck for me. I can appreciate that." He said lightly, and I felt my face burn. "You and me, we're going to be good friends." I felt my heart swell as a smile crept across my face.

"I'm glad you think so." I said quietly.

We walked around downtown for another hour, chatting about nothing in particular. I received a text from my mother around 10, saying to be home by midnight and that they were all going to bed. So sneaking Jack inside wouldn't be an issue. We were about the only ones out now, with snow still swirling gently from the black sky, and lip locked teenagers fogging up their cars, it was a peaceful November night as we walked under the street lights.

"I wish I could easily take pictures of snowflakes…" I muttered, catching a few on my coat sleeve and staring at them as we walked.

"Why's that?" Jack seemed like he was trying to stay uninterested in my fascination with all things winter.

"They're so beautiful and every single one is different!" I said quietly, holding my hand out to catch a few more, only to have them melt immediately upon touching my hand. I caught Jack staring at me, and I looked down at my feet, blushing. "What? Can't a girl like snowflakes?" I muttered, embarrassed. Jack simply laughed gently, and he cupped my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes met. He was sort of leaning over, his stick resting against his chest, and he had an understanding smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling.

"Everyone should love snowflakes." He said quietly, letting go of my chin and reaching up to grab a falling snowflake. He looked at it on his hand for a moment, and then he showed it to me. It was a clump of snowflakes all together, but they twinkled brightly in their frozen state. "Every single one _is_ different." And a short, chilly gust of wind blew the clump out of his hand, but my eyes went from his hand back to his ice blue eyes, and instead of being embarrassed by his understanding, I smiled warmly at him, brushing some hair out of my face as I did so.

"I'm really glad you think about it the same way I do." I whispered, my breath forming in front of me. "I feel like I can talk to you about these things and not get judged for it…"

"Who would judge you for thinking snow is pretty?" Jack asked, appalled. I stifled a laugh.

"You'd be surprised at how many people will look at you weird when you do something slightly out of the ordinary." I said gently, continuing to walk with him beside me. It was weird, I felt totally at ease with Jack. Everything just came so naturally, and he was so carefree and silly about things that I felt I could open up some.

"No…I guess I can see where that would make sense. That people look at you weird for silly things." Jack said, adding the last bit hastily. "I've had the same thing happen to me too."

"Get out of here."

"No really! I get in trouble a lot." Jack insisted, and I glanced up at him. I couldn't get over his eyes. I could just stare into them for forever. He was staring at me in earnest.

"I don't think getting in trouble is the same thing-"

"You'd be surprised." Jack cut me off, and I shook my head but didn't say anything. "So you're coming back to my house, right?" I felt a blush form, but I really was uncomfortable with the thought that Jack would be out on the streets or who knows where, being cold. Jack sighed, defeated.

"If you insist…" he moaned, and I smiled triumphantly.

"Alright well let's head home then. It's really cold out here."

**[ time lapse ~! ]**

It was about 11:30 when Jack and I reached my house, and I slowly opened the front door and ushered Jack inside.

"Nice place," Jack muttered, and I shh'ed him.

"Quiet! We need to be as quiet as possible!" I hissed, locking the door behind him. "Are you hungry?" I whispered, and Jack shook his head, so I shrugged and led him upstairs, tiptoeing the whole way. Jack was looking around, not saying anything as I led him down the hall to my room. "Wait here." I whispered, leaving him in my bedroom as I went down the hall to grab a few extra blankets and a pillow. I returned to my room to find Jack sifting through the pages of my sketch book. I hastily closed the door and ran over, quickly snapping the sketch book up and shutting it, embarrassed.

"Hey! I was looking through that!" he whined, and I shook my head.

"It's a sketch book! It's only ok to look in one with the artist's permission!" I hissed, and Jack rolled his eyes, turning to look around the room.

"Nice room." He commented, gazing at some of my artwork up on the wall.

"I brought a few blankets and a pillow for you…" I whispered, ignoring his last comment, shoving said items into his open hand (he never ever let go of that stupid stick). "So I'm going to go change really quick and get in bed. I'll be able to sneak you back out in the morning-"Jack dropped the blankets and pillow on the floor, grabbing my hand. His eyes met mine, and he bent over slightly in a bow.

"I really, really appreciate your kindness Diana." He whispered, making my face turn red, "It's been a long time since I met someone with as kind a heart as you." He released my hand and I backed up a little, my heart pounding and my face burning.

"W-well…I c-couldn't just l-let you stay out in the c-cold…." I murmured, and Jack just smiled at me.

"Go get ready for bed. Your thoughtfulness and kindness will not be forgotten." I couldn't think of anything to say so I laughed nervously, grabbed some clothes, and ran down the hall to change.

**[ Jack's POV ]**

**[ about an hour later ]**

Diana was fast asleep in her bed, and I rolled up the blankets and the pillow to sit on them and look out the window. It had stopped snowing, so I twirled my staff and went to work on making it snow steadily all night long.

"What am I doing…" I muttered, glancing over at Diana's sleeping form. Yeah, she was pretty, and she was definitely super nice and all, but I'm _Jack Frost._ The _loner_. And _proud_ of it. And **immortal**, where she wasn't.

I sighed, watching as the snow began to fall outside.

"_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Jack.._." I muttered, leaning my head against my staff. I didn't like the way my stomach flopped when she smiled at me or laughed at something I said. This was really weird. But for her to say "I believe in Jack Frost"…that _had_ to be why she could see me. Didn't explain why I looked like a regular human to her though. Guess I would just have to stick around for a while longer to find out what the deal was with this seemingly normal human…and hopefully not get into too much trouble for doing so.

* * *

_Hooray another update! I would very much appreciate reviews, they help me very much when I continue writing. (:_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like where this might be headed. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my lack of updating, I've been distracted. Thanksgiving, RotG came out, I had to clean, sleep, eat…**_**basically I have no excuse outside of laziness but that's ok.**_

**Also. I saw the movie twice (I'm trying to go see it again *o*) annnnnd DESPITE THE MOVIE BEING AWESOMEEEEEEE I've decided this story takes places after. (: So there. Baha.**

**So I had this idea.**

**And I'm running with it. Mostly because I ran out of ideas for ways to build their friendship, but this will also prolong the story. :D**

**Obviously, I haven't thought this story out carefully enough because at first I didn't think people would even read it, BUT I was wrong. SO.**

**Just bear with me as the story changes a little. :D**

**WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU SAY?**

**Just read on, dear readers, and find out. (:**

* * *

**[ Diana's POV – present day ]**

"_I'll be back in a little bit!" I called, leaving the small house on the edge of the village. I heard my mother yell something back about being safe, but I had a small knife tucked into my belt just for that. The village was small, maybe five hundred people or so, and we lived in a string of villages along the mountain side wilderness. So, it was a little dangerous. However, it was daylight, I was only going to collect whatever food I could find, and go back. Simple. _

_I had lost sight of the village though when I heard a familiar, yet unwelcome, voice calling me._

"_Dia! Hey! Where you going?" I rolled my eyes and looked to my left, and there was the bane of my existence, however cute and charming he might be. With his soft, flippy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and the faint splash of freckles across his face, Jack was the one person in the whole village I could not bear. And he knew it._

"_I am going to collect whatever I can find to eat." I said as he caught up with me, his stick in his hand. I don't care how cute he was, I wasn't going to let him charm me._

"_It's dangerous to go alone, don't you know that?" I laughed._

"_That's why I have a knife on me."_

"_Do you know how to use it?" I glared at him. He was easily keeping pace with me, and naturally he wasn't wearing shoes. He hated wearing shoes. _

"_Of course I know how to use it." I replied, trying to not let my temper flare. Jack's game was he would irritate me to no end, and if I yelled at him, he won._

"_We'll just have to see." He said, slinging his stick casually over his shoulder._

"_Don't you have work to do?" I asked, and Jack merely smiled._

"_It's already done."_

"_So you're not just playing hooky?" he looked appalled._

"_Me? Play hooky? Why would I ever do that?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes again and kept walking, hoping he would go away. Unfortunately, he wasn't about to leave and I knew it. "Why do you hate me so, Dia? I've been trying to figure it out for weeks." I laughed halfheartedly._

"_Why? When we were younger I remember you always pulling my hair and playing mean tricks on me-"_

"_Boys do that when they're young to girls they like. Boys are stupid." Jack grinned, and I continued,_

"_And now that we're older all you do is harass me and get me in trouble, and besides, you've already won the heart of every girl from here to the last village in the north and all the way to the last village in the south, so I don't think it's that big a deal if I don't like you. At least someone with common sense has to not like you." And it was true. Every girl I knew swooned over Jack's smile, and laughed at all his tricks and pranks, and fell for every sweet word he said. Which, of course, were mostly lies because I'm pretty sure I had heard the same lines told to me._

"_Just because I was your first kiss-" my face flared and I rounded on him._

"_You tricked me. That was not a first kiss. A first kiss is supposed to be romantic-"_

"_It was romantic! Under the stars, just the two of us-"_

"_and most importantly kept a secret." I hissed, and Jack sighed, exasperated._

"_We were what, thirteen? That was five years ago! Get over it already, I'm pretty sure everyone in the world knows you hate me anyway."_

"_I don't hate you." I lowered my gaze as Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I just dislike you intensely." I turned and continued on my trek, with Jack following. _

"_This is news, when did you decide this?" Jack asked, and I glared at him._

"_It's honestly none of your business."_

"_I think I know what's going on here." Jack said knowingly, and we stopped walking by the edge of a pond where we all would go ice skating in the winter. I crossed my arms, turned to face him, and frowned._

"_And what exactly is that?" Jack was about to answer before his eyes moved to something behind me._

"_Dia, come here." He said quietly, raising his stick while still looking at something that I couldn't see._

"_Why? What's behind me?" and then I heard a low growl, and felt fear rush through my body. Suddenly Jack moved, and the rounded end of his stick caught me around the waist and pulled me into him, but he kept his focus on the wolf that I now saw. It was thin, and ragged, and looked very hungry. Despite myself, I found myself holding onto Jack's shirt, his free hand wrapped protectively around my waist. "Jack…" I whispered, frightened. The wolf took a step closer, and Jack took his stick and suddenly had the wolf thrown into the pond._

"_Quick, up the tree." I let go of him and scrambled up the tree as quickly as I could, and I reached down to help Jack up. Jack managed to climb up just as the wolf got out of the water. We climbed up a bit higher to a sturdy enough branch for both of us to sit on as the wolf circled the tree. "Come here." Jack ordered quietly, and reluctantly I moved over to where we were sitting side by side, facing opposite directions though. _

"_What are you doing?" Jack had tried to wrap his arm around my waist again. There wasn't any laughter in his eyes as he looked at me._

"_I'll feel better if I can hold you close, I know for a fact you don't climb trees as much as you used to." I felt my face burn. _

"_Fine." His arm slid around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, to where I could feel his heart beat faintly. It was racing. I wanted to say something, but as the wolf growled below us, I couldn't help but use my free hand to wrap around his waist, and bury my head in his shoulder. _

"_Don't be afraid, we'll be ok." Jack said quietly, and I felt his breath, hot on my ear. I turned my head slightly, to find his face inches from mine. "I won't let anything hurt you." Looking into his eyes, I felt a feeling I knew had always been there, but one that I had buried quite a long time ago._

"_I know." I whispered, breaking eye contact. I couldn't help but feel my heart race as Jack's hand moved every now and again, and we waited in silence while the wolf paced around the bottom of the tree. After a long while of silence, Jack spoke._

"_I don't care about any of those other girls that follow me. I only care about one." I snorted a laugh._

"_Oh? And who's that?"_

"_You know it's always been you." I didn't dare look up at him._

"_Pfft. Yeah right." I muttered._

"_I'm serious!"_

"_You tricked me into believing that once, Jack." My eyes met his. "I won't fall for your tricks again."_

I blinked; the vision had ended as suddenly as it had begun. _Wutdahellwasthat._ The vision had ended, but Jack Frost and I were still standing out in the woods, my feet frozen to the snow courtesy of the winter spirit.

"Did…did I hear you right?" I asked meekly, shaking off the vision to think and talk about later. Jack turned around, his amazingly blue eyes filled with emotions I couldn't read.

"I…_really_ like you, Diana." Jack said, sighing, and I felt the ice around my feet melt. "I'm just confused as to why you would kiss me, and then _run_." I looked down, messing with my hands.

"Truthfully? I'm afraid." I whispered, and I felt the cold, chill in the air evaporate instantly.

"…but, why?" Jack asked painfully, and I looked up at him, tears about ready to fall again.

"Because you're immortal, right? And I'm…well…I'm _not_." A tear fell, and Jack walked over to me, and cupped my chin with his hand, wiping away another stray tear that fell. My heart was racing, my face burning despite his cool touch, and the sharp minty-ness of his breath took over my senses. His eyes glistened, as if he, too, was about to cry, but his voice was steady and calm as he spoke.

"Don't be afraid." He said quietly. "Everything happens for a reason."

* * *

****flashback!****

**[ Diana's POV still – rewind back to day after Jack's sleepover ]**

I woke up, groggy and tired, and was about to yawn when I opened my eyes when I saw Jack sitting on the end of my bed. I jumped (metaphorically) and almost freaked out before I remembered that I had made him spend the night. But…his hair was _white_…

"Good morning." Jack said, amused. He was sitting cross legged, grinning at me, his stick staff thing casually leaning against his shoulder.

"Morning to you too." I said warily, not sure if I should mention his hair color. "Why are you sitting on my bed?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you woke up." Jack said simply. I glared at him, not amused.

"Way to scare five years off my life." I said sarcastically, yawning and stretching simultaneously.

"You'll live." Jack said, hopping off my bed. "I _was_ going to spend today harassing you, but duty calls and I have to go." I looked at him, somewhat disappointed.

"Oh…ok. Well, you owe me." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Don't you worry." He said, walking over to my window and opening it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Leaving. Don't want your parents to see me, right?"

"You'll get hurt!" Jack smirked.

"What, you _worried_?"

"Of _course_ I'm worried! You could break your neck or your legs-"

"I'll be fine."

"That's a two story drop!"

"Just watch-"

"JACK!" I jumped out of bed as he jumped out of my window, and I leaned out to see him land and do a perfect tumble onto the snow covered ground. He looked up at me and started laughing upon seeing my face.

"See? Perfectly fine." He called up, and I felt my face burn.

"Don't _do_ that to me Jack!" I yelled, and he merely laughed some more before turning and walking off into the woods.

"I'll catch you later Diana!" he called, waving as he disappeared into the thick of the trees. I frowned, and upon feeling a strong gust of cold wind, shivered, and closed my window. _Stupid. Men are stupid, and women are crazy because they're stupid._ I thought, half amused half upset. I guess I'll have to bring up his sudden hair color change later. As for his being stupid...he was so cute I guess I could forgive him for it.

* * *

**[ Jack's POV ]**

I flew all the way up to the north pole to talk to North about this thing with Diana. I flew into the workshop, and a few yetis looked my way.

"Where's North?" I asked, and I got my answer from a bone breaking hug from behind.

"JACK FROST!" boomed North, and I squeezed out of his grip and turned around, smiling despite myself. "It has been too long! I was not expecting you!"

"Hey North. Yeah, I kind of have a…well, a situation, if you will." North looked intrigued, and motioned for me to follow him. Christmas preparation was in full swing as the big day was only a month and a half away.

"What troubles you, Jack?" he asked, giving the thumbs up to a group of elves lighting themselves up like Christmas trees.

"Well, there's this girl-"

"OH! You and Tooth, eh?" he asked knowingly, and I felt a vein in my face twitch.

"…no." North looked taken aback.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh. Well then, what is it?" he asked as we walked into his office.

"It's this mortal human girl." I said, exasperated. "She can see me-"

"That's good!" North said enthusiastically, but I held my hand up.

"Let me finish. She can see me, but she sees me as a normal human too. I've spent some time with her trying to figure it out, but nothing has revealed anything distinguishing about her except that I look normal to her. I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on this." North looked very thoughtful as he stroked his beard, thinking about what I had just told him.

"Hmm…very odd indeed, yes." He paced back and forth.

"And _because_ she only sees me as human, she hasn't even picked up on my abilities either. Making it snow, causing the wind to change, my acrobatics, nothing. It's strange as all get out." I said exasperated.

"This is mystery, yes it is." North agreed. "Maybe your memory holds the answer?"

"My memory?" I asked, skeptical.

"Man in moon once told me strange thing." North started, "That someone dear to you in past life could come back to be with you in current life. But only if love was true and meant to be."

"Love?" I scoffed. "I don't love this girl. Sure, she's pretty and ridiculously nice and sweet, but I don't _love _her."

"Ah! Maybe you don't realize!" North said, excited. "Maybe Sandy or Tooth could help!"

"How could Sandy or Tooth help?" I asked, still new to this whole Guardian thing.

"Sandy has been around forever! Literally." North added seriously, and I stifled a laugh. "And maybe Tooth has more memories stored in teeth!" The idea of memories in teeth still baffled me.

"You might be right…" I said slowly.

"I'm sure Sandy could at least point in right direction!"

"Alright, well, let's go find the Sandman."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and favorite and all that jazz!**

**Reviews = inspiration. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT UP Y'ALL. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my bold print! This is for you! (:**

**So I've now seen the movie *three* times…I think I'm obsessed. I didn't even go see Harry Potter that much. **

**Also…if you're on the computer, go to Pandora and choose to listen to the Disney music. IT MAKES EVERYTHING SO MUCH MORE EPIC. Currently listening to "Circle of Life". I **_**love**_** the Lion King. But I digress.**

**I want to thank ****EVERYONE**** who has reviewed the story and favorite and followed. I get emails literally EVERY day of new people following/favorite-ing and I usually get at least one new review a day so that leaves me all starry eyed and motivated. (: I've thought hard about how to keep this going so I hope y'all really enjoy this next chapter. I have an entire pitcher of Gatorade next to me at my desk so I don't even have to get up to refill my drink. **_**Motivated**_**.**

**That's the United States Marine (to-be) in me coming out. Haha.**

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh I just read up on Jack and Tooth's wiki, and the wiki says they have romantic feelings for each other. -_- LAME. Not ok. Whatever. I refuse to believe.**

**I love you guys. This one's for all of you!**

* * *

**[ Jack's POV – having just finished chatting it up with North ]**

North and I headed to the sleigh and headed out. Despite my ability to fly…everyone loves the sleigh. It wasn't the same without Bunny to make fun of, but I could deal with it by myself. Ignoring the elves and the yetis as we got in, North snapped the reins and huge reindeer took off down the tunnel, and after the roller coaster ride we were out in the great open sky.

"Where does the Sandman stay? He doesn't have a place like you or Tooth or Bunny, does he?" I asked, leaning back in the sleigh. North laughed heartily as he pulled out a snow globe.

"Lucky for us, Sandy is with Tooth at moment. Tooth Palace!" North threw the globe into the air and we rushed through the magic portal and the temperature rose about fifty degrees as we arrived in the Tooth Palace air space. I hadn't been back since the incident with Pitch, so I took the opportunity to take in the beauty of the place. Being in southeast Asia, it was rather humid but the mountains rose up around us as we flew towards the main part of the Tooth Palace. The mini fairies were everywhere, carrying teeth or coins with them as they went, paying North and I no mind. We arrived at the main palace without any fuss, except maybe scattering a few Baby Tooth's as we landed on the platform. Tooth was talking with Sandy high above us, and North took it upon himself to get their attention.

"HALLOOOO UP THERE!" his voice boomed and reverberated through the cavern, and Tooth and Sandy looked down before flying to greet us.

"North! Jack!" Tooth flew straight into me, locking me in a tight hug.

"What, no hug for me?" North asked, and I hugged Tooth back with my free hand, giving North the "I-don't-know-what-to-do" look but quickly replaced it with a smile as she backed up to look at me, a huge smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you!" she said excitedly, completely ignoring North.

"It's great to see you too." I said, realizing it _had_ been a while. Sandy hovered next to North, both of them looking at us with a sort of knowing look. "So, um, as to why we came-"

"Yes! Why have you both come? Is something wrong?" Tooth flew back into the air, her gaze flicking to North as I was bombarded by half a dozen mini fairies, all trying to get a look at my teeth. I swatted them away as North laughed.

"Jack has problem." North started, and he explained my predicament to Sandy and Tooth. When he had finished, all three of them looked at me.

"That…_is_ quite odd." Tooth said thoughtfully, and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"We were hoping the two of you might be able to help explain this situation." I said, sighing, clutching my staff. "North thinks this girl might be a reincarnation of a girl I was in love with in my past life, but I don't remember being in love with anyone. You'd think that'd be something important to remember, right?" The three of them looked at each other. A flurry of images flashed above Sandy's head as he tried to be eloquent.

"Yeah I didn't quite catch that." I said dryly, and the three of them looked at me.

"What Sandy is saying is that IF this happens, what North thinks has happened; your memories and the memories of the girl in question become linked together after a certain point in your past lives." Tooth said, moving about in the air.

"So that means…?" I asked, trying to make sure I was following this correctly.

"That means unless _you _remember, or _she_ remembers, neither of you will realize anything. She will see you as a normal person more or less, and you…won't realize how much you care about her, I guess." Tooth said, uncertainly. "This hasn't happened to any of us, or Bunny, so we're not entirely sure how it works."

"Chances are Manny has chosen her as well, if she is soul mate of yours." North said thoughtfully, and that excited Tooth.

"You think so?!" she asked quickly. "Another girl?!"

"Who knows." North said, waving off Tooth's excitement, even though the chattering of the small fairies around them grew with Tooth's sudden outburst.

"So how would we figure this out?" I asked, still not any closer to an answer.

"If she is reincarnated, there must be something that will trigger her or your memory." Tooth said, looking at me.

"For now Jack, stay with this girl and see if you can figure out what exactly is going on." North said, and Sandy nodded in agreement. My shoulders dropped.

"Alright…I'll be off then…" Even after this trip, there still wasn't an answer, and as I leaped into the air and flew away, I was both disappointed in their lack of knowledge but somewhat happy that I'd get to spend more time with Diana.

* * *

**[ Diana's POV – present ]**

"Jack…?" I asked, his face merely inches from mine...I suddenly felt very, very faint...

"Yes?"

"I feel like I'm going to faint…" and my vision went black...

* * *

**[ Dia's POV – 300 years ago ]**

Jack looked away. I figured I had won that argument, thankfully. Then the wolf growled below us and our grip on each other tightened simultaneously. We sat there in silence, waiting for the wolf to go away. What seemed like hours passed before the wolf decided waiting at the bottom of the tree wasn't productive, and he trotted off into the woods. We waited a bit longer, if it decided to come back. The sun was sinking in the sky by the time Jack deemed the coast clear.

"Alright…I think we can get down now." Jack said, and I nodded, feeling very stiff from having sat in the tree for so long. Jack tried making eye contact, but I avoided his gaze and began climbing down the tree.

"That was _not_ ok…" I said aloud, reaching the ground and stretching my arms and legs as Jack climbed down behind me.

"But the important thing is that you're safe. So since you didn't manage to collect anything today, you can go out again tomorrow." Jack said cheerfully, and I groaned, realizing he was right.

"Outstanding." I muttered, and Jack laughed. His sudden cheerfulness was almost…intoxicating, but I would never let him know.

"Well we should probably head back. It's getting late and I don't want any more wild life run ins."

"I agree. Let's go." I didn't wait for him as I started back towards the village, but he caught up pretty quick.

"I have a question."

"Even if I didn't want to answer it, you're going to ask anyway so go ahead." I said, sighing as I did so.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I didn't answer immediately. It _had_ been a long time…

"It doesn't matter." I said finally, and Jack scoffed loudly.

"It does too, we used to be best friends. We did _everything_ together-"

"And that's what got us in trouble." I finished for him, not wanting to pursue the subject. Jack was quiet for a moment as we continued walking through the woods.

"You know, I wouldn't be pursuing this if I hadn't seen you looking at me at the wedding a few weeks ago." Jack said slyly, and I stopped and glared at him. He stopped, matching my glare with an amused smirk, knowing he had just laid a trap.

"I wasn't _looking_ at you, I was amazed at how many girls threw themselves at you for the dances." I said coldly, and Jack's smirk grew wider.

"Is that so…? Deny it all you want Dia, I know what your true feelings are." He turned and continued walking, and it was my turn to catch up with him.

"_ExCUSE _me?!" I said loudly, and Jack kept walking, his eyes straight ahead as the smirk continued to taunt me.

"See, since you started hating my guts after that one fateful day five years ago," Jack's eyes flitted to mine momentarily, "I agree with your statement of having had this _following_, per say, of girls. I know what to say, when to say it, when not to, _and_ whether you like it or not, sometimes your eyes and facial expressions show more than you would like."

"Oh, _do tell_ how this works Romeo." I said sarcastically, and Jack sighed. We stopped walking again and he looked at me before putting his stick down. His amused grin was gone.

"Alright. Just remember, you asked." He said, and I stood there, arms folded across my chest, head tilted to one side.

"I'm waiting for the magic over here. So far I'm not impressed." I said, feigning boredom. Jack shrugged, and then he walked over, standing a little too close for my liking.

"Let me see your hands." He said softly. I raised an eyebrow, but I held my hands out. He gingerly took them in his own, letting our arms fall gently to our sides, hands intertwined. Despite everything my brain was yelling at me at the moment, I couldn't help but notice that his hands were rough and calloused, although whether it was from work or play or both it was hard to tell. He didn't say anything, but rather sighed softly, looking down, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Once," when he finally did speak, he was very quiet, and in his eyes he looked..._hurt_… "Once…we were _best_ friends. We were going to grow up and always be best friends…" I couldn't help but smile faintly, remembering.

"We were going to get _married_ too, remember?" I asked gently, and his eyes met mine.

"But then, that day, I kissed you." I kept my gaze steady as my heartbeat started to quicken. "I never told you why or how everyone knew about it, but I know you don't hate me the way you think you do because of it." I tried to remove my hands from his, but he held his grip. "Your father saw us." I felt my stomach drop to the floor, and I couldn't suppress my gasp.

"No…you're lying-"

"Am I?" Jack's hands slid up to just above my elbows, where he held me tight. He knew I'd try to bolt. Bastard. "No matter what has happened between us since then, I have never lied to you. About anything. Other people…that's different. But with you, never." He sighed, and I couldn't look away. His gaze was just so _intense_. _And_, my heart muttered over the sound of my brain screaming at me that he was lying now, _he's telling the truth now. You know he is._ "Your father found me outside the back of my house that night. And after he told me to stay the hell away from you, he hit me so hard across the head my mother didn't think I'd see out of my right eye again." I bit my lip. It had happened so long ago…I don't remember seeing Jack around for a good while after that day… "But before that, I was going to leave you some flowers by your window before the night was up."

"No. Stop." I shut my eyes, not wanting to remember.

"I heard you sobbing, uncontrollably, as he beat your mother for what you'd done. What _we'd_ done. I was going to rat him out, but he came for me next." I tried jerking away from Jack, but he held me tight still. "You don't hate me. You hate what happened because of what happened next, and you buried your feelings so deep you forgot they existed." Jack's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Open your eyes, look _me_ in the eyes and _tell me to my face_ that you don't love me, Dia. Because I have _always_ loved you." That statement was enough for me to open my eyes, and I caught myself staring at Jack.

"What?" I whispered, feeling my heart break all over again.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. I know you. I know you can't do it. You're a horrible liar." Jack said, his voice low. I swallowed, staring deep into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I closed it, swallowed again, and blinked, a tear falling.

"Oh Jack…" I finally croaked, my voice cracking as more tears fell. "Why are you telling me this _now_? Why didn't you tell me then…?"

"I didn't think I could." He said quietly. "First, I was bedridden with my "hunting injury" for almost two months, and then when I could finally get out and about you had already turned to stone. At first I tried talking to you, playing tricks, trying to get your attention, but nothing worked. I assumed eventually you would come talk to me…but you never did. So after a while…I gave up on making amends. I even forgot about trying, for a while. But then I saw your face at that wedding…and I knew. I knew you still cared, even if you didn't know."

"Jack…I'm so…_so_…sorry…" I mumbled out, raising my hand to wipe away some tears. Jack half smiled at me, still not letting go.

"I know." He said gently. "I'm sorry too." And then, something happened that I did not expect. Something came over me in that moment, looking into his eyes, having the truth revealed to me as the sun was still setting. I leaned forward only a bit, not quite sure of what to do. But Jack must've seen the look in my eyes, because he leaned in the rest of the way and captured me in a deep kiss. In that moment, all of my anger just evaporated and I succumbed to my feelings that suddenly overwhelmed my senses. I raised my hands up to grab onto his shirt and pull him in closer, and he responded by taking his arms and wrapping them around my waist as I suddenly realized we weren't the same awkward thirteen year olds that had shyly and sheepishly shared our first kiss together five years ago. We both knew what we were doing. Jack broke the kiss for a second, but I used my grip on his shirt to quickly pull him back in to continue. I could barely breathe; the kiss was hot and passionate and _desperate_ almost as Jack pulled me in tighter and when our lips separated, we were both out of breath. Unable to keep my eyes locked with his (they were so damn intense, it wasn't fair) I lowered my eyes and rested my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"I _do_ love you…" I felt a chuckle escape from him.

"I know."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Yeah, for those wondering, the kiss triggered the memories. Just took a bit for them to catch up. :D And yes, Dia is Diana. *cough*PRETTYOBVIOUS*cough***

**And since there's a lot of memories, she passed out due to mental overload. I tried to make 300-year-ago Jack as in character as possible, and I think I succeeded. I'm going off a predetermined best friendship they had, so don't hate on not having their whole life story. kthx. (:**

**WOOHOO!**

**Just wait~! There'll be more next time! (:**

**Also, I think I'm done flashing back to their becoming friends...unless you all want more of those. So let me know! This story can easily be shaped by you! (:**

**!PLEASE REVIEW! Follow and Fave, I love you all the more for it! (:**


End file.
